Sorting Severus
by RiAddison
Summary: Young Severus Snape's thoughts as Lily and him are sorted into their houses. BASED on the quote "Born a Slytherin...Died a true Gryffindor". R&R


Hey people, I know I have a SSHG story that is still going on, and that I haven't updated recently. However, I am having a bit of writing block on that story, so I decided to write this little drabble for lack of a better word, to get my creative juices flowing. Anyway, I got the idea for this story when I saw a picture on Snape that said "Born a Slytherin…Died a true Gryffindor". I hope you like this story and stick with me for updates to my other story. I promise I will give you more chapters soon! :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine….*sadface*, I just kidnapped the characters for a while, I don't own them however, so I will return them, lol.

* * *

Severus Snape stood on the steps with his fellow students and listened to Professor McGonagall tell them that they were about to be sorted into their houses. He was so excited! He was finally going to be sorted into a house and he hoped he'd be in the same house as Lily. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, and he would be happy with whatever house he was in as long as he was with his friend. He had wanted to be in Slytherin, but that was before he had become friends with Lily and now his only want was to make sure she was happy. With butterflies in his stomach, Severus followed the rest of his classmates as they made their way to the front of the Great Hall. Standing there, he waited with the others as their names were called.

"Lily Evans!"

He watched as Lily made her way to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The head barely touched her bright hair before it shouted out.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, happy to have a new member in their house. Severus smiled slightly; it looked like he was going to have to be in Gryffindor. He waited and waited until only two students remained. He looked at the remaining student; the boy had black hair that didn't seem to stay flat on his head and a perpetual grin.

"James Potter!"

Severus watched as the boy went up and sat on the stool, and much like it had with Lily the hat shouted out its answer before the hat had touched the boy's head.

"Gryffindor!"

Severus was excited, if that kid could get into Gryffindor, then he shouldn't have any problem. And then Lily and he would always be together.

"Severus Snape!"

Grinning, Severus made his way up to the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. He expected it to shout out Gryffindor like it had with Lily, so he was surprised when he heard it talking.

"Hmmm, curious…"

Severus wondered what could be so curious, all the stupid hat had to say was Gryffindor and then everything would be great.

"Gryffindor, eh? You have plenty of bravery, I see, and determination. Those are traits of true Gryffindors. However, I see your thirst to prove to the world you are more than everyone thinks…your drive to prove you are somebody. And with your love of the Dark Arts, I think you would do well in Slytherin as well. It is up to you boy, Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

Severus looked at Lily, who was staring eagerly at him and he thought about how bad he had wanted to be Slytherin before he had met her. Why couldn't he just be both? Closing his eyes, he made up his mind.

"Slytherin!"

Opening his eyes as the Sorting Hat called out, he looked at Lily and saw the crestfallen look on her face. With a sinking feeling, he realized he had made the wrong choice and had done the one thing he had said he wouldn't…make Lily sad. Depressed, Severus walked to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted with grins. As the feast began though, he couldn't help but look over at Lily and wonder what he had given up. He'd rather have his best friend with him than prove to the world how great he could be.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing something that wasn't mushy, so I hope it was alright. And if it was or wasn't, please tell me, but make sure to be nice about it. Thanks! R&amp;R


End file.
